Je préfère l'homme aux photos, Potter
by Minadalrive
Summary: Un appareil photo indépendant, un Harry qui ne voit rien et un Severus qui se rince sérieusement l'oeil... Que désirer de plus? Slash


**NA** : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R. Cette fic que j'ai écrite il y a au moins six ans m'a été retournée (je l'avais supprimée à l'époque, ainsi que le reste de mes fanfictions)… Je ne vous dis pas ma réaction en la lisant (*est allée se cacher dans un coin sombre, trop honteuse pour lire l'horreur d'un seul coup). Du coup, cette fic est passée dans la déchiqueteuse de la réécriture. J'espère que vous aimerez la version actuelle. Je dois retourner à mes deux romans maintenant (dans deux langues différentes en plus) ! Ah, la douceur de la folie…

**Je préfère l'homme aux photos, Potter**

Harry se laissa choir sur un fauteuil délicieusement rembourré de la salle commune, éreinté. Chaque muscle de son corps protestait, ses os réduits à des brindilles de saule cogneur après son troisième entraînement de Quidditch de la semaine. Et dire qu'il devait encore préparer ce diabolique essai sur les potions de manipulation pour demain… L'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, Harry se massa les tempes en cherchant les quelques neurones d'intelligence qui flambaient encore.

Après quelques minutes de massage maladroit, toujours aussi confus quant aux répercussions de la dernière potion de manipulation vue en classe, il ouvrit les paupières avec réticence, incertain de vouloir quitter la douce quiétude de son fauteuil.

Certain de vouloir y rester, en fait. Toutefois, un objet familier posé près du jeu d'échecs de Ron l'incita à fournir l'effort nécessaire pour quitter le velours incarnat de son nouveau paradis personnel.

Il saisit d'une main hésitante l'appareil photo, posé à l'envers à côté du roi noir, et l'examina d'un œil vague.

« C'est la caméra de Colin, » se rappela-t-il.

N'était-il pas étrange que cet objet que le petit Gryffondor chérissait par-dessus tout soit laissé sans surveillance dans un lieu public ? Colin le conservait avec lui en toutes circonstances, prêt à l'instant à servir pour photographier tout et surtout n'importe quoi. Même l'_Avada Kedavra _d'un Mangemort ne saurait le dissuader d'en cesser l'usage.

Harry esquissa un sourire en se dirigeant dans le dortoir, la caméra sous le bras.

« Je la lui remettrai demain… »

Il repoussa les draps de son lit en bâillant puis, lentement, il se dévêtit jusqu'à ce que la lune n'ait plus que son corps nu à caresser de ses rayons d'albâtre.

Des années intensives de Quidditch avaient modelé le corps du Gryffondor de la plus belle des façons. Les multiples entraînements avaient affiné les muscles de ses cuisses, de ses fesses et de son dos. D'une grandeur enviable et d'un teint à mi-chemin entre la crème fouettée et le chocolat aux noisettes, ses lunettes finalement remplacées par des verres de contact moldus, il était devenu un jeune homme des plus séduisants.

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et s'étira langoureusement. S'il aspirait au sommeil, il devait d'abord soulager la tension qui l'habitait depuis l'aube. Ce plaisir solitaire qu'il se procurait, aussi triste qu'il soit à long terme, restait indispensable à sa santé mentale. Le Survivant était très couru pour réchauffer les lits de Poudlard, mais le sexe aveugle, les nuits qui ne se répétaient pas, ne possédaient aucun attrait pour lui.

_Si seulement je rencontrais un homme capable de me voir tel que je suis… Quel bonheur j'aurais à être initié à la félicité charnelle par… hum!... un expert en la matière…_

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. La poitrine soulevée d'une respiration pantelante, il se cambra quand sa sève jaillit sur l'immaculée blancheur de ses draps.

_Oh, Merlin… Si seulement d'autres mains pouvaient se poser sur… _

Le fil de ses pensées se tarit, confondit, tandis qu'il roulait sur le côté et poursuivait ses activités, inconscient des flashs de lumière qui avaient éclairé son havre de sensualité.

À l'autre bout du château, dans les cachots humides et faiblement éclairés, Severus Rogue, maître incontesté du domaine, vaquait à ses occupations habituelles en cette nuit de novembre, c'est-à-dire recouvrir de rouge les copies de ses élèves et maudire leur éternelle stupidité.

– Est-ce que je leur ai seulement enseigné quelque chose, à ces sombres idiots? grogna-t-il, exaspéré, en noyant la marge de son ironie blessante. Il semblerait que non.

Severus reposa sa plume d'un geste agacé et repoussa sa chaise. Ses appartements l'appelaient.

Une fois dans ses quartiers privés, il déboutonna sa redingote et sa chemise d'ébène, pour finalement délacer un pantalon de lin assorti. Flambant nu, le maître des potions s'approcha de la table de chevet, où une fiole remplie d'un liquide pervenche l'attendait. Il s'en versa une généreuse rasade au creux d'une paume et entreprit de se masser les épaules, avec une habileté qui ne compensait pas tout à fait la crispation nécessaire de ses muscles pour accomplir l'acte lui-même. Peu à peu, il se détendit. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa quand il s'étendit au milieu des oreillers. Il ferma les paupières, ses mains errant en un innocent ballet sur son torse imberbe.

Une lumière vive lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Sur le qui-vive et pas qu'un peu agacé, il se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa sur l'intrus, une petite boîte noire qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un appareil photo fait ici? _se demanda-t-il en l'attrapant d'un geste brusque. _Si un de ces poulpes écervelés a eu la suicidaire idée de me prendre au dépourvu…_

Alors que des plans horribles de revanches se succédaient dans son esprit, une kyrielle de photos fusèrent de l'appareil dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Severus reposa l'appareil et agita sa baguette.

– Accio photos!

Il allait découvrir de quoi il en retournait, puis aller étriper le responsable. Ne restait plus qu'à décider où cacher le cadavre des yeux de son employeur à la dent sucrée…

Les images se posèrent docilement dans sa paume ouverte. Severus prit la première photo, haute en couleurs et en netteté, et la contempla avec surprise.

Puis incompréhension.

Scepticisme. Gêne. Envie…

Désir.

_Par Merlin !_

Il frémit tandis que son membre se durcissait.

_Harry James Potter, agenouillé sur son lit, les yeux brillants, caressant sans douceur son torse musclé, et bronzé…_

_Harry Potter, étendu sur son lit, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, les joues rougies par l'excitation, une main serrée sur sa verge dressée…_

_Potter, couché sur le ventre, une main crispée sur les draps moites de transpiration, un doigt de l'autre introduit dans son intimité…_

_Le morveux, appuyé contre son oreiller, les jambes écartées dans une invitation à une paume humide à attiser l'ardeur de ses attouchements…_

_L'insupportable et horripilant et provocant Gryffondor, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un cri rauque, muet sur l'image mouvante, ses mains s'activant à titiller ses mamelons pourpres…_

_Un homme qu'il voudrait bien baiser, cambré sur le matelas, les lèvres écarlates, le regard trouble, empoignant ses fesses rondes et fermes à pleines mains, endurant le délicieux supplice de la délivrance…_

Severus laissa tomber les photos. Le souffle court, il se fit violence, vainement, pour ne pas rejoindre cet amant imprévu…

Les paupières closes, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Un mouvement furtif à sa droite l'alerta, mais avant qu'il ne puisse agripper l'intrus à l'aveuglette, une bouche aux lèvres chaudes et avides déroba la sienne.

Son premier réflexe fut de se débattre, mais pourquoi lutter contre la saveur exquise de la langue qui le conquérait maintenant? Deux mains impatientes glissèrent sur sa peau humide, caressant la douceur de son grain avec une violence lascive. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ou plutôt, il comprenait très bien qu'il était en train de rêver. Mais un songe pouvait-il être aussi convaincant? Dans tous les cas, un homme, un expert en la matière, comme il l'avait souhaité pour la dernière fois pas plus tard que soixante-neuf secondes auparavant, attisait son désir avec l'habileté d'un vif d'or.

– Qui… commença l'attrapeur en repoussant brutalement son amant.

Deux yeux sombres lui retournèrent son regard, liquides des actes restant à accomplir. Harry déglutit faiblement en reconnaissant les traits durs, le nez tordu et les lèvres arrogamment sensuelles.

– Professeur? croassa-t-il.

Il était beaucoup moins dégoûté par la situation qu'il l'aurait cru. En fait, il était incroyablement excité. Il décida que les réponses pouvaient attendre quand Severus Rogue reprit ses activités licencieuses avec un appétit tout à fait insatiable.

_Ce petit impudent n'avait qu'à ne pas me tenter…_ songea le maître des cachots en plongeant la tête entre les jambes de son amant.

Ce dernier émit de petits cris plaintifs tout à fait savoureux.

_Oh, Merlin…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, un nectar brûlant se déversa dans sa bouche à grands jets de soulagement. Severus en avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Sa mémoire aiguisée n'offrait aucune comparaison au goût également amer et sucré, rare et divin. Il se demanda s'il lui serait possible d'en reproduire l'essence dans un chaudron.

– Oh, oui… haleta Harry alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur la pointe de son membre. Oh, vous…

Severus reprit possession des lèvres de son amant, qu'il mordilla doucement, avant de s'étendre avec élégance à côté de lui, toujours aussi dur mais éminemment satisfait.

– Monsieur… commença Harry, hésitant, en croisant le regard de braises fixé sur lui.

– Oui, Potter?

Pour une fois, le nom n'était pas teinté d'impatience ou de mépris.

– Je ne nierai pas avoir apprécié, bien sûr, mais… si je puis me permettre… pourquoi?

– Parce que je préfère l'homme aux photos, Potter… Voilà pourquoi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien continuer à faire preuve d'autant de bonne volonté en matière de jouissance, je peux vous enseigner autre chose que vous ne pouvez pas expérimenter seul… Et je n'accepterai pas de refus, Potter…

Harry essaya de se rappeler comment respirer. Malheureusement pour lui, son cerveau semblait avoir transplané dans une autre dimension, le laissant se débrouiller avec quelque chose de similaire au poulpe géant.

– Je… C'est tout ce que je veux…

Puis les mots du maître des cachots acquirent tout leur sens.

– Quelle est cette histoire de photos?

Severus se raidit et dévisagea l'impertinent, un sourcil haussé.

– Vous n'auriez pas entrepris, par le plus grand des hasards, de me faire perdre la tête en posant nu dans des positions dangereusement suggestives, Potter?

Harry le contempla avec de grands yeux ronds.

– Poser nu?

Il n'avait certainement jamais été un exhibitionniste.

– Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille?

– Parce que vous ressemblez à votre père?

_Réponse peu originale_, songea Harry avec agacement. Mais la main de Severus reposait sur sa hanche, alors il décida d'être poli.

– Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez? demanda-t-il d'un ton poli

– Que vous êtes désespérément en quête d'affriolants divertissements.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais…

Severus en avait assez entendu.

– Taisez-vous Potter, et laissez-moi vous faire l'amour, l'interrompit-il en reprenant sa bouche.

Harry s'abandonna aux mains expertes de son professeur, reléguant aux confins de son esprit les réponses évasives.

Dans un couloir sombre du château de Poudlard, un petit Gryffondor était à la recherche de son appareil photo.

_J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de folies ! Il est plutôt indépendant, le « capteur d'images indépendant » des frères Weasley…_


End file.
